grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Olaf
The Devil Merchant Appearance He's a very small man, yet he's not one to care about that, just don't call him small. He wears a perfect white suit with a long white cloak, and an overly large top hat, probably compensating for his height. He is always seen with his ornate cane which many think doubles up as a weapon he created for himself. He has black long hair down to his neck and a small beard. There's almost always a happy smile on his face, probably because he's always thinking about the money. Personality Not much is known about Olaf, but one thing is known for certain, he loves money. he has done a lot of messed up things to earn his money but he doesn't care how far he has to go. He is a merchant by first job, yet he is also known to be a pillager and a mercenary, often fighting for people that pay him. Despite these traits when he makes a contract, he will always, always, abide by it, no matter what. Biography Once again nobody really knows of Olaf's past. They say that he was brought up within a rich mansion, full of servants and possibly slaves. That he was the richest kid in the East Blue, yet this wasn't really true. For he had to share this wealth with people like his parents and family. The rumour goes that he 'disposed of' his family, possibly selling them into slavery, and inherited all of the money for himself. The mansion was sold off, as was everything else his family owned, and Olaf started to invest the money. He bought into various businesses through all different trades, he taught himself many different professions before he started hiring people to work for him. At first he aimed his business at science, he created various drugs for making people stronger, faster, smarter, yet the market wasn't so big and he couldn't test them out as well as he hoped. He hired people to build ships, transporting his drugs throughout the Grandline to all sorts of forces, until people became aware of the side effects. They were known to cause insane bouts of anger, and as such the marines banned them. He went into hiding as his reputation started to crash, but he never stopped, he worked on his next big project, his floating mall. Essentially the floating mall was a ship, designed to triple as a fortress, town and ship. It excelled, one of its' kind, no ship comes near it in size, a whole towns worth of people live on the ship and have essentially set up a microeconomy. These are regular civilians, who Olaf promises to protect, but in return they help him by supplying his men with things like weapons, laboratories and so on. He moves the floating mall slowly around East Blue now, going to different islands and selling his goods, and when stuff turns bad, he unleashes his crew and they take what they need. This is what got him his title, his crew was more of an army and they were juiced up on all sorts of drugs, most specifically the rage serum. This was a militarised drug that never made it to the market, it was too volatile. The drug had the habit of making people go insane, but it boosted their strength and speed to levels unparalleled, yet whilst it could do this, it could just as easily kill someone. His first mate Krieg is the leader of Olaf's army, a man who has grown resistant to the after effects of the rage serum. Whilst not the most sane, or the smartest, he's Olaf's most reliable man, often found fighting on the front lines himself. When he's found taking the rage serum however he becomes a one-man army, the only person he'd be able to understand would be Olaf, he would not be able to tell the difference between friend or foe. Category:NPC